Verlauf
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: A estação de trem sempre simbolizou o curso que era a vida de Edward Elric - e também foi essa estação que mostrou o desfecho do seu curso.


**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist pertence à Arakawa Hiromu

**Autora:** Scarlett Mayfair

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** Livre

**Casal:** Ed x Winry

**Capa: **No meu perfil

**Observação: **Presente de aniversário da Prisma-san.

* * *

**VERLAUF  
**

**

* * *

**

A idéia de que Ed viajasse novamente a perturbava, pois ele finalmente havia parado em casa nos últimos dois anos - e foram excelentes anos. Embora estivesse consumida pela tristeza, ela o acompanhou até a estação, disparando como uma metralhadora várias recomendações para o jovem. Aquilo era uma preocupação exacerbada, afinal, ela não estaria lá para cuidar dele.

- Passe óleo todos os dias!

- Hm.

- Verifique sempre se os parafusos estão bem apertados.

- Hm.

- Não se esqueça de secar depois do banho - olhou-o preocupada, vendou o seu semblante amarrado.

- Sim...

- Ei, você está ouvindo?

- Sim – respondeu com certo enfado.

- Hunf – virou o rosto, ainda preocupada.

O barulho do trem pareceu despertar Ed, talvez mostrando que ele deveria ter aproveitado aqueles últimos minutos com Winry de uma maneira melhor. Ela se levantou ao avistar a máquina:

- Aí vem.

A expressão, anteriormente apática, tornou-se mais emotiva; dos olhos dourados, emanou o desespero do rapaz.

- Sério, desse jeito eu sinto que logo você voltará com o automail quebrado.

- Sim, sim. Já entendi - virou-se, cansado daquele discurso.

- Se precisar de um conserto, é só me ligar para marcarmos o encontro para o reparo - falou sorridente.

Encontro... Aquela palavra ecoou em sua cabeça de uma forma tão intensa que o fez hesitar em sua entrada no trem.

- Encontro... - sibilou, ainda de costas para a loira. Virou-se para ela e ficou apenas a encarando, deixando-a um pouco sem jeito.

- O quê? - esboçou um sorriso sem graça.

- Winry...

- O que foi? Diga claramente.

Ele se preparou para falar, porém a voz falhou. O rosto começou a ficar rubro e as palavras voltaram à boca, saindo através de um grito:

- Isso é uma troca equivalente!

- Hã?

- Eu te darei metade da minha vida, então quero metade da sua!

Fechou a boca, como se tudo o que dissera fosse uma grande besteira - e de fato era. Winry apenas soltou um suspiro desapontado.

- Francamente, por que todos os alquimistas são assim?"Troca equivalente"? Você é idiota? - exclamou.

- O quê? - exclamou chocado.

- Você é realmente idiota! - falou indignada - Metade nada, eu vou te dar tudo!

Edward apenas a encarou, perplexo. Quando a Rockbell se deu conta de suas próprias palavras, corou violentamente e tentou corrigir, fazendo uma série de somas do quanto daria de sua vida a ele, finalizando em 65%. Ed estourou em uma gargalhada.

- O que foi? Ed! - parecia nervosa com suas risadas.

- Desculpe-me - continuou a rir.

- Ed!

- Você é mesmo incrível! Vamos reverter toda essa idéia de troca equivalente.

- O que foi? Está me fazendo de idiota? - emburrou, ainda corada.

- Não é isso.

Com um sorriso brando ele retornou à sua postura e a fitou, puxando-a em seguida para si. Colocou a mão nos cabelos claros da moça e a abraçou, deixando-a afundar o rosto em seu ombro. Ele realmente havia ficado maior do que ela... Ele havia crescido. Edward já não agia como um menino de quinze anos complexado com a altura e esquentado por causa disso.

Tantos anos e agora lá estavam eles, abraçados em frente à porta de embarque do trem - como há muito queriam estar.

- Você me ensinou. Obrigado - murmurou para ela. - Estou indo.

- Sim! - sorriu contra o ombro do rapaz. - Tenha uma boa viagem.

- Winry... - afastou-a, sentindo novamente a bola em sua garganta e o coração acelerar. Ambos estavam corados. - Winry eu... Eu... Winry eu...

- Winry eu, Winry eu - colocou as mãos nos quadris, impaciente.

- Winry eu - firmou a voz - Winry eu te... - novamente a voz morreu.

A loira, já impaciente com a atitude sem jeito do rapaz, puxou seu rosto e selou seus lábios. Um choque para ambos, pois foi uma atitude impulsiva por parte de Winry e inesperada por parte de Edward. Ela se afastou rapidamente, extremamente constrangida. Ele permaneceu imóvel.

- Bem... Tchau - a loira acenou, sem jeito.

- Winry... - ao recobrar os sentidos, abraçou-a novamente. - Eu te amo - dito isso, beijou-a como ela fizera segundos antes, porém de forma mais romântica.

O rosto de Winry estava nas mãos de Ed; as línguas se entrelaçando e as emoções acumuladas se mesclando. Aquele havia sido um momento aguardado por ambos - apenas faltava iniciativa por parte de algum deles.

- Ei, tem noção do tempo que o trem está esperando o senhor embarcar? - o casal se afastou e fitou o homem levemente irritado que estava na porta.

- Eu também te amo, Ed - sorriu.

- Tchau, Winry - deu-lhe um rápido selinho e apanhou a mala, entrando no trem. - Espere meu retorno - sorriu confiante, acenando.

- Eu esperarei! - gritou, pois o trem já estava em movimento.

Não importava, ela o esperaria o tempo necessário... Esperaria o _seu_ Ed, afinal, não prometera toda sua vida a ele? Ela ficou apenas ali, observando o trem sumir no horizonte.

- Ora, ora... Edward-kun também viajou? - indagou uma senhora. - Seria bom se eles parassem um pouco - sorriu.

- Eles ficam felizes assim - Winry respondeu com um sorriso. - Porque homens que só ficam parados são chatos.

• **FIM** •

* * *

**Significado de Verlauf:** curso; fim. É uma palavra alemã.

**Observação:** A está fazendo o favor de não permitir que haja interrogação e exclamação juntas. Logo, coloquei "exclamou" nos trechos em que há exclamação. Se preferirem, no meu perfil há o link do meu perfil no Nyah! Só ler por lá.

**Notas da autora**

Presente de aniversário super atrasado para a Prisma-san, pois eu apaguei a long-fic que tinha feito para ela. Desculpe-me por isso, Prismete. i.i

Para me desculpar, fiz uma versão personalizada do final de _FMA: Brotherhood _para ti (espero que goste). E parabéns atrasado. \ô/


End file.
